I Wish
by QueenDufus
Summary: Four Rabid Fangirls. A Talking Book. And the World of Naruto.


The Book  
Ch. 1  
'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''  
Ashley ran across the street, hoping that the traffic light would continue to shine red. Making to the other side, Ashley slowed to a walk. She was on her way to Café El Dolardo, where she was meeting her friends. She was early though, so she decided to explore the many shops. Entering the nearest store, she realized that it was a bookstore, a old one. Walking through the many isles of old looking books, scanning the titles, one in particular caught her eye.

"Fistion?" she read the title aloud, pulling the book from the shelf, coughing as dust filled her lungs.

The book was blood red and was decorated with silver stars and planets. As she grabbed the cover to pull open, she felt a vibration. She jumped, startled, realizing that she had left her cellphone on vibrate.

Setting the book on the shelf, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just a few shops away."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few. Bye."

Closing the phone, she headed toward the door, yet she had a feeling she was forgetting something. Turning around, her eyes settled on the book. 'For some odd reason…I feel as if I should buy this,' she thought, as she picked it up and took it to the front.

The women behind the counter, smiled oddly as she took Ashley's money and put the book in a bag.

'Okaay…' Ashley thought, smiling to herself, as she set off toward the Café.

Entering the Café, she spotted her friends sitting at a round table in the corner. It seemed apparent that they had noticed her as well, waving and smiling in her direction.

"What's that?" Kathy couldn't help but ask.

"Oh this? Just a book." Ashley sat down next to the rest of her friends.

"What kind of book?" Britney questioned.

"Here" Ashley pulled it out. She immediately had the attention of all of the girls.

"That looks awesome!" Daugherty reached over to slide the book over and open it. The rest of them huddled around. It had a strange text on the inside, almost Japanese looking. It looked both old and important.

"Since none of us can read this, what do you think it's about?" Kathy speculated.

"I don't know." Ashley replied. Daugherty turned the page.

"Hey doesn't that look like.."

"Yeah!"

Ashley laughed, "Maybe this book isn't as old as it looks," she said, as she studied the symbols on the page.

The book had a map, one similar to the one the girls had all seen, showing the locations of the villages in their favorite anime and manga, Naruto.

Kathy pulled the book out of Ashley's hands and flipped to the front, "You're probably ri…wait a second…this book was published in…" she said, leaning over toward Britney to confirm her find.

"In 1200 AD," said both the girls, looking up at the other two.

"You gotta be kidding me," Daugherty said, reaching over to see for herself.

Ashley shook her head in disbelief, "they probably made a misprint. Hey, why don't we head back to my place?" Ashley said, realizing that her mother was expecting her back soon.

"Sure," Kathy murmured, still studying the book, "I have my sleeping bag in mom's car."

"Me too," repeated the other girls.

It wasn't long before the all found themselves in front of Ashley's house. Needless to say, the parents weren't too happy about their sudden decision, but relented. Soon, they were down in the basement intently studying the book.

"Wouldn't this be cool if we could use this book to get into Naruto?" Kathy said offhand as she examined the pages. They all agreed.

Although they didn't notice, it began to get late, and Ashley's mom threatened them, so they got to bed finally. As they drifted off, pictures of the book kept invading their minds.

Since they couldn't' sleep, they all began to talk about what they would do in the world of Naruto. Sometime during the night, they fell asleep.

End of Chapter 1

A New Identify  
Ch. 2  
'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Kathy was the first to wake, yet she didn't open her eyes, enjoying the smells.  
'Mmmm…I love the smell of wood and leaves… WOOD! LEAVES!' she thought, bolting up in her sleeping bag and looking around. The only thing that looked familiar was the three girls lying around her. All around the girls, were woods and more woods.

'We aren't in Michigan, Toto,' she thought, her sarcasm showing even in this predicament.

Leaving the warmth of her sleeping bag, she shivered as the light breeze caressed her.

Walking over toward the nearest girl, Ashley Daugherty, she lightly shook her by the shoulders. After a few attempts Daugherty yawned and opened her eyes.

"What…god Kathy…and you get mad at me for waking you up…" Daugherty said, not caring to look around at her surroundings.

"I'm sorry that I thought this," she flicked her hand toward the woods, "would be a good enough reason to wake you."

"Oh." Daugherty managed. She looked around her.

"Yes. Now I'm gonna wake Ashley up. You can wake up Britney." She looked down at the two sleeping girls.

"Oh thanks." Daugherty said sarcastically. Laughing, Kathy shook Gonzales awake. Gingerly, Daugherty poked Britney. The only response she made was to roll over in her sleeping bag. Shrugging Daugherty attempted to roll her back over. Her response was to get smacked in the face.

Kathy on the other hand was trying to wake up Gonzales. After a moments effort, Ashley finally woke and looked around, "uh...where are we?"

Kathy gave her a odd look, "and you think I know?'

"Well, I was kinda hoping that, yeah."

"Guess you're gonna be disappointed." After being slapped and kicked for a while, Daugherty gave up. She walked over to where Gonzales and Kathy were standing. Then Britney looked up, half-dazed.

"What time is it?" She asked. When the other three girls gave her an exasperated look, she blinked and yawned. "What?" Then she looked around. "Oh."

"Yeah...well," Gonzales began, "does anyone know how we got here? Or why we're here?"

No one knew and it was starting to get cold, being only in their pjs.

"I think we should find civilazation," Kathy piped up, shivering.

The girls agreed and headed into the woods, leaving the clearing and their sleeping bags.'

"Wait!" Kathy said suddenly.

"What?" Gonzales asked.

"Where's the book?" The girls looked around for the missing book.

"Found it." Britney said sleepily. She opened the book, and everyone else crowded around. "Hey, there's something new written in it!"

"What?" Kathy asked, since she was the shortest. Laughing, Britney lowered it so that she could see. "Oh."

The book, which had previously shown only a map of Naruto and then many blank pages now had more information. It had four pages of information about four people. Four girls in fact. Kathy turned the page again. "That's odd." Labeled on the top of the page in dark script was the word 'Questions?'

"What the hell...this wasn't here before," Gonzales stated, scratching her head in confusion.

"Hmmm...I have a idea," said Britney, walking over to her sleeping bag and pulling out her purse from the bottom, "what?" she said, after recieving odd looks from her friends, "dont you keep your purses with you at all times?" she said, they gave her the you-freak look, so Britney unzipped her purse and continued with her idea. After a moment of rummaging around, she pulled out a hot pink pen.

"Like Harry Potter," was all she said, yet the girls understood, bursting out laughing and mocking britney's ridulcus idea.  
"Hey, do you have a better idea?" she snapped at them.

Ashley walked over and took the book and pen from her, "You idiot, this isn't some magical world, look." She said, and began to write in the book.

'Hey? Is anyone in there? Are you Voldemort?' she wrote, as the girls watched over her shoulder, laughing.

"No you idiot! Give me that!" Kathy took the pen from Gonzales. But to her surprise, the book responded.

"No." Was written in the same script as the title. Kathy scribbled down a question. 'Where are we?'

"In the world of Naruto. As I believe was your wish." The rest of the girls exchanged looks, but Kathy was busy writing more. 'What's with all the information and stuff?"

"Should I explain all of this to you?"

"Yes!" Daugherty said. Kathy laughed a bit and wrote that down.

"This book that you hold in your hands is a portal to the world of Naruto. Since you have activated it, you have ended up here. But, since you cannot just appear with no believable excuse, I also provide a history of people that you will become. There is no way to go back to your world. So I was created to help the transition.

After selecting a personality, you must sign on the line provided on the page. When this has been done, you will become melded with that personality. Choose wisely. Not to far from here is the village of Konoha. If you turn the page after we have ended this talk, there will be a story that will be believed. After that, you are on your own."

"This is so unfair!" We can't go back?" Britney said, rather miffed.

"Well, we did kind of get ourselves in this mess. Besides, how bad could it be? This is what we wished for.." Kathy flipped back a few pages. As she skimmed over the first page, she smiled. "This sounds like me. Except maybe for the picture.." She signed her name on the line. Then she looked around. "Don't feel to much different. Maybe it takes some time.."

Kathy collasped, holding her head in pain.

"Kathy," both Britney and Daugherty yelped, running over to where Kathy was. Gonzales picked up the book that Kathy had dropped, and flipped back to the questions page.

'What the hell is happening?'

' She's acquiring the knowledge of the person. Their supposed past and way of speech.'

'Will she still be Kathy?'

'Yes, she'll remember everything about her old home and you guys, her old past, but she'll also have her new past. She'll still have her same personality, as well. She wont remember her real name though...I suggest you guys pick your people too, before she completes the transcation and you wont be able to understand the language she speaks. Oh and dont be surprised when...'

Ashley heard the two girls scream, she stopped reading mid sentence to look over at her distressed friends. Kathy seemed to be changing her appearance.

Her hair started changing color slowly, black crawling from the roots of her head to the tips. Her hands were covering her face, so it was impossible to tell what changes were happening there. She let out a small groan. Her body was growing larger, taller. When it was all over, her hands fell from her face. Her eyes were still blue, but darker. The way her face was shaped had changed, making her look older. Even her pajamas had changed into a plain dark kimono. Britney and Daugherty were closer to her, and she looked them over. She said something, but they didn't understand her. Ashley turned her attention back to the page.

"..she begins changing."

"Oh nice." She muttered to herself. Turning back a few pages, she examined the entries on the people. Finally she found a worthy person. Mentally noting that, she handed the book to Daugherty. "Find ...someone you want to be, but don't sign. Not until you know which place to sign. Then maybe it won't be so weird watching each other ..change." She struggled to find the words.

It wasn't long before the three girls were going through the same morphing process Kathy had. Since she had no intention to watch the other girls changing, she grabbed the book. Her longer fingers, grasped the pen carefully as she began writing.

"Now what?"

"Now you should head to Konoha."

"And then?"

"It is your decision what to do with your lives. I do suggest you do not pretend to recognize anyone. It would not be beneficial. Use the information you now have, Arashi."

Kathy, or should I say, Henkou Arashi, smiled. "Right." She muttered. Looking at her friends, she smirked. "Mind if you introduce yourselves? It seems we also have..." her eyes flicked around as she searched her new 'past'. "new powers? My name is..Henkou Arashi. It means.." Here her eyes narrowed. "Changing Storm. My special jutsu is apparently the ability to use chakra to change my body structure...lovely."

Britney picked herself up from the ground, smiling, "Well, my name is Hayakawa Sunako." She said. Looking around everyone realized that Britney had changed the most. She had shrunk to a four foot and had waist long black hair and piercing green eyes. Her face had also aged. She wore a dark forest green kimono. "My special jutsu is the ability to use chakra to create weapons using materials around me...cool."

When Daugherty stood up, she definitely looked different. Her dark brown hair stayed the same for the most part except it was up in a complicated bun. Her eyes were black. They looked around, and she smiled. "My name is Hana Atsuki." Then she paused, and laughed. "My special jutsu is to control other people around me using chakra to control their minds. That is awesome." She smoothed out her grey-white kimono, admiring it.

Gonzales was the last to get to her feet. "I am Katayama Nekosayuri." She hadn't changed much, besides the twenty pounds lost and the fact she grew a few inches. Her long purple hair was up in a messy bun and she had purple cat like eyes. She wore a black kimono, with white trimming. "I guess my special jutsu is to summon any animal and control them...I guess I'm in the Neko clan...imagine that...cats...okaay..." said Nekosayuri.

"So..I guess we head to Konoha...Which is..that way, I would imagine.." Arashi pointed to a sign that read Konoha and pointed in the direction she faced.

"Ya think?" Sunako said sarcastically. The girls had a little chuckle before setting off. It wasn't long before they reached the village limits..

End of Chapter 2

A Place To Stay  
Ch. 3  
'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''  
As they neared the gates, the ninjas on duty, stopped them.

"Who are you? State your business." Asked one of the ninja, who were staring at the four beautiful women before him.

Neko mentally slapped herself for not thinking ahead...looking around she spotted colorful tents and flyers in Konoha, annoncing a upcoming fair, "I'm Katayama Nekosayuri, and these are my companions, Hana Atsuki, Hayakawa Sunako and Henkou Arashi. We're here as...entertainers... for the fair."

She smiled, hoping the ninja would buy it. It seemed he did, as he nodded in understanding and ordered to have the gates opened.

Entering the village, and out of ear shot from the guards, Sunako turned toward Neko, "Good thinking...thankfully there's a fair here so it doesn't look suspicious that we dont have protectors..." she said, patting Neko on the back.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Atsuki. Before anyone could reply, a low grumble came from Arashi's stomach.

"I guess that's your answer," Sunako said, as the rest laughed.

"Hey!" Arashi exclaimed, as she had just thought of this. "We can get ramen! Just like..." then she realized she was being rather loud. "...Anyway, let's get some ramen.."

After enduring some laughter at Arashi's expense, the four headed over to the ramen shop. "Wait a second..Do any of you have money?" Sunako asked.

"Ummm..." Then Neko was startled when the book she held vibrated. Opening it, she found some money tucked neatly inside the cover.

"Well that's cool.." So they all piled into the ramen shop, giggling and eating ramen. The owner looked at them oddly from time to time, but didn't say anything. After a while though, the girls began to get tired. And they realized they needed a place to sleep.

Arashi began to giggle to herself, drawing strange looks from her friends. She shook her head, still shaking with silent laughter, thinking of just where the girls could sleep that night.

"So.. where do we go?" Atsuki asked. "I'm tired."

"Hmmm...well we could..." Neko was interupted as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning around, she came faced to face with the first familiar person that day, Jiraiya. He seemed quite drunk and not very sturdy, as he wobbled a little, using her shoulder to steady himself.

"So la--dieees, I hearb you neeb...a blace to stay...I know.. a boob place...my friennnd owbs it..." said Jiraiya, the alchol getting the best of him.

Neko exchanged glances with her fellow friends, who nodded their agreement, before looping her arm through Jiyaira's arm and giving him her hundred dollar smile, "Really! Why thank you! You are soooo kind." She said, starting to walk with him. She turned and winked at her friends, "Hey guys! Come on!"

After a few minutes and a few mistakes the drunk toad man made, they were in front of a large mansion. The girls exchanged questioning glances as they followed Jiraiya to the front door. He apparently had keys, as the door was opened and they entered the large home.

"Tis me frienb's housssssse, Tsunabe...mare yourselb at homb," he said, falling asleep in the middle of the entrance.

"Isn't she Hokage?" Sunako wondered aloud.

"Who's Hokage?" Another voice asked, from inside the house. All four girls wished they were someone else. The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, the second familiar person they had seen, apart from the sleeping drunk at their feet.

"Hokage-sama!" Arashi managed to catch herself before saying Tsunade's name. The woman inclined her head.

"Yes." Then she seemed to notice the passed out Jiraiya at her feet. Her face turned into a glare. "Oh for.." She muttered to herself before picking him up quite easily and dragging him further inside. "Please follow." She called over her shoulder.

Meekly following the 5th Hokage, the foursome found themselves outside her main office where she rather surprisingly gently laid Jiraiya out on the floor. His response was a drunken snore that made her chuckle. "Good old Jiraiya. Now, I'm assuming he led you here?"

"Uh..yes. Actually, he told us he had a place for us to stay, but we can't pos.." Neko was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Oh, don't worry. You're very welcome here. It's rather late out, so I'll arrange for rooms for you and we can talk in the morning." Without leaving room for polite argument, she left with a poof. Left behind, the surprised women exchanged amused and confused looks, varying on the person. But before they could talk, Tsunade was back.

"Someone will be up here momentarily. Now, as for Jiraiya..." Tsunade walked briskly over him, and shook her head. "I'll just leave him here. He knows his way around her almost better than I do.."

At a moments wait, a maid in a short tan kimono came through the doors, bowing.

"Hokage-sama, the rooms are ready for the guest," the woman said, smiling.

"Ah yes, ladies, shall you follow Kira to your rooms, there should be nightware for you, please ask the maids if there is anything you need. Now if you excuse me. Sweet dreams," The female hokage said, turning to leave.

The four girls bowed at once, "Thank you," they said in unsion.

As the hokage left the room the maid spoke once again, "Would you please follow me, I will show you your rooms."

As the girls followed Kira up the stairs, they looked at the frames of past hokages lining the walls. Finally reaching the second floor, Kira showed them their rooms.

The girls in turn, soon drifted off to sleep.

End of Ch. 3

Explanations  
Ch. 4  
'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''  
The Next Morning

Kakashi was reading on his couch, when the doorbell rang. Finishing up the last sentence of a chapter, of his perverted book, he got up and walked answered the door.

Iruka stood on his porch, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey Iruka, come in," Kakashi said, smiling to see his follow jounin friend.

Iruka walked in, smiling, 'aw crap...he's going to ask me to do something isn't he?" Kakashi thought, knowing that face.

"Kakashi...my dear friend and friendly comrade," Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I have a favor to ask of you," Iruka continued, his grin becoming wider and Kakashi backed away slowly, "and that favor is?" Kakashi asked, regretting it.

"Well...the hokage needs help with a...special mission...and she wanted me to gather some ninjas...I have Sasuke, Neiji and the Kazekage...I just need one more..." Iruka said, not saying yet what the mission was.

Kakashi was starting to get fed up with the little game, he was itching to get back to his book and wasn't in the mood for Iruka's little game, "What the hell is the mission, Iruka?"

Iruka laughed nervously, his smile fading, "I need you to guard a woman." After seeing the confused look on Kakashi he continued, "The hokage ran into four strange women last night, and they seem innocent but she doesn't want complete strangers wandering around the village unattended. So she asked me to find four ninjas suitable for accompaning the girls around." He finished, smiling innocently.  
'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''  
Back at the mansion

Neko was the first to wake, entering the bathroom and taking a shower. Leaving the shower, she realized that the maid had cleaned her kimono and it layed ironed on a couch. Pulling her kimono on, she left the room, knocking on the other rooms where her friends were still asleep in.

Walking down the stairs to the front entrance, leaving her friends to get ready, she looked around at the artwork everywhere. There were sculptures and pottery, from all over the world. As she neared one, she tripped, pushing it off it's platform. In a blink of a eye, it was hovering.

"Well that was a close one," a voice spoke behind her.

Turning she saw the hokage, her arms out, making the chakra set the vase back on it's stand.

Neko blushed in embarrassement and bowed, "Good Morning, Hokage-sama, I am so very sorry." She said, realizing that her clumisness hadn't been taken away during the tranformation.

The hokage laughed and brushed it off, "Oh dont worry bout it, I have tons of those vases anyways." She said, turning to leave.

"Would you care for some breakfast," she asked, turning once more to face Neko.

"Yes please," Neko said, following Tsuanade into the dining room. As they sat down, the other three girls came in, bowing and greeting the hokage, taking their seats as well. Waiters came in and set food in front of them.

The hokage smilied, "Go on, eat."

They ate.

After all had finished, Tsuanade folded her hads across her lap, "Let's get down to business. First, would you please tell me your names." She said, her smile bright but her eyes serious.

"I'm Katayama Nekosayuri," said Neko, smiling.

"I'm Hana Atsuki," said Atsuki, twiddling her thumbs in a nervous habit.

"I'm Hayakawa Sunako" said Sunako, brushing her hair out of her face.

"And I'm Henkou Arashi," finished Arashi, calm and collected, as usual.  
"Ah, very well, nice to finally know your names, I'll continue. Where are you from? And why are you here," she asked, scribbling some stuff on the scroll before her.

Everyone turned to Arashi, "Well I guess I'm answering this one," she said before continuing, "We're from a very small village up north, called Kunaisa. And we're here on a mission. We're to bring back spices and herbs and the knowledge of down here, the south. Up north, our village has very little heplful plants, due to the cold. So we are to bring back helpful plants." She finished smiling, hoping that the hokage would believe her.

The hokage didn't have much of a choice but to believe in them, seeing that they were friendly and didn't seem harmful. Yet she couldn't be positive, so she had earlier called guards for them.

"Well okay, I believe, yet I cannot allow you four to wander around the village unattended. So you'll each have a ninja follow you around Konoha. It's to keep the village safe and you safe. I hope you understand." She said, hoping that they wouldn't take it too much to heart.

The girls agreed, knowing that it was best.

After the hokage had excused herself to go to work, the four girls met up in Sunako's bedroom to have a little meeting. Their personal ninjas were to arrive in an hour, so they weren't allowed to leave yet.

Sitting around the bed, Neko had a question she had to ask the book.

'Hey u there?' she wrote, shrugging at the weird looks her friends gave her, "what you never know."

'Of course. What do you need?'

'I was wondering, the hokage sees us at powerless harmless people. Can she not sense our chakra?' she wrote, as Arashi nodded her head, "yeah I was thinking the same thing."

'She cannot. No one can. You all have a shield guarding your chakra so where no one can sense your chakra. To everyone you are four ordinary girls. Well as ordinary you can be with purple hair...haha.'

End Ch. 4

Pairings  
Ch.5  
----------------

The book didn't respond for a moment. Then the accustomed lettering flowed across the page again.

'If you use any jutsu, the shield will be broken and you will be revealed. At that point, people are going to notice you. Since you have recently come from another world your chakra is a bit different then most people here.'

"Oh joy." Arashi muttered. "Hey, who's gonna carry the book?"

"I will." Neko offered. After this little talk, they realized it was probably time to get back to their rooms. They said their goodbyes, wandering off to their rooms to wait for the ninja's to arrive.

Atsuki's escort was the first to arrive. The knocking on her door startled her, and she got up to answer it after jumping at the noise. Standing on the other side was Neji, much to her surprise. "Um, hello." She managed weakly.

The Hyuuga merely gave a short bow from the neck. "I am Hyuuga Neji. I presume you are Hana Atsuki?" The woman nodded, still a little in shock. He turned down the corridor, with Atsuki in tow.

Neko answered her door next, the still Kazekage before her. After their brief introductions and a small uncomfortable conversation of where they were going, they too left.

Sunako, after hearing two of her friends leaving, was getting a bit impatient. And apprehensive. Who was her ninja companion for the day? Hopefully someone halfway decent. Good-looking would be nice. Hot would be best. So when Uchiha Sasuke showed up at her door, she was stunned into staring at him. He glared back, obviously not in one of his better moods.

Arashi, sensing all of her friend's departure, sighed. So she waited. And waited. And waited somemore. Vaguely, she cursed her bad luck. At this rate, it would be dark before she got out into the hallway. The clock on the wall ticked by slowly until a knock echoed in her room

"Took you long..." Her voice trailed off from an angry rant as she stalked over to the door. When it was opened, a tall lanky ninja looked at her boredly from behind his mask. "enough." She finished stupidly.

"Sorry." Was the reply. "The shower was broken." Instead of the usual cry of outrage or ignoring Kakashi got from his statements, he was fixed with a death glare. He raised an eyebrow, amused.

"After you, milady." He gestured down the hallway. Arashi snorted, before muttering in a dark voice loud enough for him to hear.

"You walk a fine line..." Kakashi chuckled softly, but he need not have worried. His mask muffled the sound, and Arashi was far enough away. /How did I get into this? You owe me one Iruka../

Despite how she was acting, Arashi was more than a little excited at Kakashi being with her. /I should have known. He was about 2 hours late.../

Konoha was a bustle of activity for the fair. Seeing that, Arashi stopped. She wasn't too fond of crowds of people, and the streets were packed solid. "Great."

"Not fond of crowds?" She turned towards Kakashi.

"Not fond of people in general, you could say." She stopped, then remembered to keep up the charade. "What is your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi. Yours?" He was slouched, at rest and examining the woman before him. /Then again../

"Henkou Arashi." /Changing Storm? Interesting./

"Well Arashi-san. Where to?" 

"Someplace less...crowded." Arashi frowned at the number of people.

"Well, since there's a festival going on, you're not going to have too much luck...Unless you were to go to the training grounds. They're probably deserted." He now let his gaze wander among the people.

"Lead the way." Was her curt response. Following Kakashi closely because of the congestion, Arashi decided it wasn't going quite as bad as she thought.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was wondering why he had agreed to this D level mission on his off time. Especially since he was a jounin. Of course, he had nothing to do besides reread his books, so guarding a young woman seemed rather interesting. But it might have been more than he expected.

When Sasuke had gotten paired with Sunako, he had sensed that he wasn't going to like her too much. Especially not when she asked of him with that annoying smile on her face to give her the 'grand tour' of Konoha. He had shot her a glare to which she responded with an even bigger smile, if that was possible.

Now two hours later, he was fully exasperated with her. She was almost as bad as Sakura. Almost, because she didn't call him 'Sasuke-kun' or try to impress him. She was just annoying by nature. Like Naruto. Sighing, he paused as she squealed with delight at the sight of a stall that sold ninja weapons.

"Those are so cool!"

"Hn."

"Oh, come on Sasuke-san! You're a ninja. Don't you have these?" She pointed to the shuriken hanging on the wall.

"Yes. Now can we move on? It's not like you're a ninja anyway." He wasn't looking at her, so he failed to notice the glare she gave him. /If only he knew./ She thought. /Then he'd see that I don't even need those weapons to be a ninja/ Then she pushed those feelings down and followed Sasuke as they moved along.

Neko walked through Konoha, as Gaara trailed silently behind. He hadn't spoken to her at all yet, besides their greetings earlier and she was starting to get angry. 'I finally get the hot bishie kazekage to myself and he wont even speak to me...' she thought, but remembered the Gaara wasn't much of the social type. Stoping the middle of the sidewalk, she turned in her spot looking at the expressionless boy. 

"Hey! Why are you walking so far behind...you know I'm not going to bite," after Gaara had closed the distance between them she continued, "god...not much the talkative type, are we?" more silence, "GESH," she said, whacking Gaara over the head with the palm of her hand.

Gaara was fast at reacting. Grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her painfully. He hadn't expected the girl to hit him...him the kazekage.

Neko smiled, though Gaara couldn't see it, she kicked backward, Gaara yelped in pain, his face distorted. Falling the the ground, he groaned in agony.

Neko kneeled down, "Well at least I got your attention. And I got to see some emotions on that pretty face too," she said, offering her hand toward the demon boy.

He stood on his own, brushing off the hand, in a moment's time his expressionless mask was back in place. She had surprised him once more. No one had ever done that to him. Did this girl not know who he was, was she not afraid of him? 'She doesn't even use any honorfics, even if she doesn't know I'm kage, she could at least not act as if we were pals,' he stopped that trail of thought, shaking off the fact that he didn't have any so called 'pals'. Looking up he realized that Neko had started off without him. Not wanting to get in trouble again he hurried to catch up, mentally harrassing himself for actually being slightly afraid of the girl in front of him.

After a few blocks of aimlessely walking, Neko decided to try talking to Gaara again.

"So Gaara, know any good places to eat around here?" she asked, stopping.

Gaara didn't answer, but started walking in the opposite direction in which they had been going.

After a few feet, and a few thoughts that Gaara was going to abandon her, Gaara turned, "There's a curry shop nearby, that may suite your tastes," His voice was guarded, with no emotion. Neko sighed and followed him into the store, lightening only because of the food she was getting.

Neji and Atsuki were the closest to have an actual conversation. Atsuki of course, knew all about Naruto, but asked questions anyway, about Neji, Konoha, and being a ninja. It seemed, that although she knew a lot, it was beginning to become more fuzzy, and she was learning a lot more by talking to an actual person. Not that Neji was too talkative.

"So after graduating from the academy you become a genin right?"

"Yes. A genin is the lowest form of a ninja, usually sent on the lowest missions to gain experience."

"So what are you, Neji?" Atsuki didn't always use the titles she should have, but Neji didn't mind too much. She seemed rather scatterbrained, and reminding her would be a chore he'd rather not go into.

"I am a chounin."

"Cool!" Occasionally Atsuki would stop to look at stalls from the fair, or play a stupid game that she usually lost. Neji would stand silently by, staring off into the distance.

"Hey, Neji, is there any place to eat around here?" She put some stray hair behind her ear that had drifted into her face. Neji noticed she was very energetic, and didn't seem to tire easily.

"Yes." He set off for the nearest sushi shop, which wasn't too far away, but in the crowds took longer than usual to get to. When they got in, it took a good 15 minutes for Atsuki to order. Sighing, Neji ordered his in an uninterested voice. During the meal, he ate slowly and precisely while the woman in front of him compararatively ate faster than he imagined possible, as if her food would disappear. Then she watched him eat, until he remarked.

"Enjoying the show?" She blushed and looked away, causing him to shake his head, taking the opportunity to watch her unnoticed with his pale eyes.

End Ch. 5

First Impressions  
Ch.6  
----------------

Entering the curry shop, Neko smiled in appreciation, realizing that Gaara had completely figured her out. As the walls of small shop were painted black, with neon colors splashed onto it, there was a live metal band jamming in the corner and small black booths surrounded a large dance floor. Gaara picked a table far away in the corner, so that they could hear each other speak. Sitting down, Gaara folded his hands on the table, "Is this to your liking?" he asked.

Neko nodded, "Yeah, you were right on the dot with this one," she said. Then Gaara did something Neko never thought of ever seeing Gaara do, or that he could even do , he sighed in relief.

As Neko was in shock, Gaara was having a little party in his head. Neko was sooo wrong in her asumption. Gaara had totally not figured her out. He was so glad that Neko had liked his favorite resturant, afraid she'd 'injure' him again. But luckily for him, Neko seemed to enjoy the whole punk scene. A loud noise, snapped Gaara back into it. Looking up, yet again expressionless, the girl smiled, rubbing her hands, to heal the stinging, from slapping them together, hard.

"I've never had curry before...what do you recommend?" she asked, trying yet again to get Gaara to talk. That deep sexy voice that she occasionally heard, was something that she couldn't get enough of.

Gaara, without even bothering to open a menu, quickly replied, "I suppose the mild curry would be good for you." He grew quiet again

Neko smiled faded, "Gee...honestly I cant get more than a sentence out of you." She said, as the waiter appeared at their sides, writing down their decisions and leaving. Gaara just stayed still, not speaking, as he stared at the wall behind Neko.

Gaara was feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like people like her. Or rather he had never met someone like her and wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't letting him get away with everything and she didn't seem afraid either. Gaara mentally smiled, 'I know one way to get her to change.' He thought, as he looked at Neko, who was currently fiddling with her straw and lightly swaying her head to the beat of the music.

"Shall I tell you about myself?" Gaara asked, hoping she would take the bait. Neko did. Suddenly perking up. She already knew almost everything about the sand nin, but felt happy to know that he was going to tell her about him, himself.

"Sure." She replied, smiling, making Gaara blush for some odd reason. But fortunatly for him, the shop was dim litted so Neko didn't notice. 

"I'm the kage of the village of the sand and I also hold," he stopped, feeling his chest clench, he had realized something. He liked the fact that Neko wasn't afraid and he liked the fact that she talked back...

"Yes?" Neko questioned, her smile widing, knowing what Gaara was trying to do.

"That's about it." He said, becoming silent again, as he pondered these new feelings.

Sasuke sat in the ramen shop, staring off at something or other while Sunako ate. She watched his back intently, something she was sure he sensed. But she silently dared him to say something. Which he did.

"Find something interesting on my jacket?" He said without turning around.

"Just admiring it. If you don't mind."

"Hn." Oddly enough, he didn't. This girl had been grating on his nerves all day, but he did not find her as annoying as Sakura, though she acted in a similiar manner. It was confusing, and he had been puzzling over it while she ate.

Sunako rolled her eyes at his lack of communication. "You're rather boring, you know that Sasuke-san? Very uninteresting. I'm surprised you even have a fan club." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. How would she know about the fangirls?

Sasuke turned to look at her, black eyes boring into hers. "HOw would you know about the fan club?" Sunako chose to smile innocently and continuing eating. Finally, Sasuke grunted and turned away again, unsuccesfully wondering why he wasn't more angry at her.

The owner of the ramen shop knew Sasuke for when he came occasionally for ramen. And whenever there was a girl with him, he was rarely this lenient. But it was none of his business he supposed...Unless..His eyes widened and he grinned to himself. /Does Uchiha have a crush/

Sunako finished her ramen soon after the owner's breakthrough, and the two set off again, into the crowds once more...

In the sushi shop, Neji had just finished his sushi.

"Finally!" Atsuki exclaimed.

Neji chuckled slightly, something he rarely did. "Impatient?"

"YES!"

"Fine then. Let's go." He left the money on the table, before following the energetic Atsuki out of the resteraunt.

"Now where are we going?" He asked. To his surprise, Atsuki shrugged. 

"Why don't you pick, Neji?" Pale eyes widened slightly, then went to normal, then narrowed in concentration. "Let's get away from the crowds for a bit." He led the curious Atsuki through several small alleyways to a more deserted part of Konoha. There were a lot less people, but still a lot of stalls. They sold cheaper things, but one that caught Atsuki's eye was the one selling kimonos.

They came in all sizes and colors. She was entranced by all of them, taking a while to peruse them all. Neji sighed and stood by the enterance, bored by the clothing.

Kakashi led Arashi to the training grounds. She chuckled softly mentally all the way, deciding that her view of Kakashi from the rear wasn't too bad. But she mentally berated herself. It just distracted her from ducking through the crowds. /Reminds me of trying to get through the highschool hallway back home../ That just reminded her of home, where she could never go back..but she shook it from her mind, focusing instead on the jounin's back.

When the crowd began to disperse, Arashi caught her first glimpse of the training ground. It was, as Kakashi said, almost deserted. Except for two figures, looking rather similiar, training. Kakashi stopped in his tracks. "Uh. It might be better if those two don't see us."

Although Arashi had a slight inclination of just who those two might be, she felt it her duty to ask. "And who are they?" Kakashi turned to face her, his eye half closed in a tired manner.

"Maito Gai and Rock Lee. Two of the most annoying ninjas you will ever meet."

"I see." Arashi ended it with. Kakashi led her to a part of the grounds where the two trainers could not spot them easily. She sat down on the ground before lying spread-eagled in the grass, watching the sky.

"Now this is MUCH better than all those stinky people." Her eyes were half closed with laziness. Kakashi laughed. Arashi opened an eye. "What?"

Kakashi shook his head. Opening both of her eyes, Arashi looked up. "Looks like rain." she remarked. "Feels like it too." Kakashi looked up as well. 

"Probably." Then it began to grow darker and darker until thunder cracked and lightning pealed off of the clouds. Soon after, it began to pour. "Aw great. My book will get soaked." Kakashi pouted, referring to the book in a pouch on his hip.

Arashi laughed, enjoying the storm's energy. Her hair was soaked, as was Kakashi's, but his hair drooped with the water, making him look like a drowned dog. She told him so, and he glared at her. "We better be getting somewhere sheltered.."

"Why don't we just go back? Man, I wish there was a better way than just walking through those damn crowds." Then Kakashi stood over her, grinning through his mask.

"What? Why are you looking at me like.." Kakashi picked her up and sprinted towards the buildings not far away.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Arashi yelled. She was ignored. Soon, Kakashi was ninja jumping roof to roof until they drew close to the mansion..

END CHAPTER 6

Reunion  
Ch.7  
-----------

Finally, Arashi gave up struggling. Instead, she focused on watching Kakashi from her akward position. All she could see was the bottom of his chin and a rather close-up view of his jacket. The run was a little jarring for her, but nothing too bad. In fact, she was rather embaressed by it more than anything, especially the fact that he could hold her so easily.

The enterance of the mansion revealed all three of her friends. It appeared, they were talking, but it was hard to tell from upside down. She was shocked when she was dumped uncerimoniously in front of the place, and Kakashi leaned over and winked. "I found a faster way." She glared at him. 

Her friends surrounded her, laughing, and making no move to help her up. She stood up, turning away from them. Sasuke and Gaara stood side-by-side, with their normal masks on, though it looked like the both had slight smirks. Neji stood apart, dressed in a kimono, and smiling at Arashi's misfortune. She sniffed and stalked inside, followed by three very amused women.

The ninja guards exchanged knowing looks. Kakashi gave a peace sign, and disappeared. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke trudged off home, preferring to walk, despite the weather. Neji gave a slight nod to the Kazekage before leaving in a similiar fashion as Kakashi. Gaara, however, entered the mansion and entered the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked up. "Yes, Kazekage-sama?" Gaara nodded respectively.

"Exactly how long will this mission last?" The Hokage looked thoughtful. 

"Until they prove that they really are who they say. Shouldn't be more than another day or two."

Gaara gave a bow, then disappeared, leaving a slightly bemused Tsunade behind.

End of Ch.7

The Next Day  
Ch.8  
----------------------

The girls had all gone to bed after they got back last night, tired from the day's adventures.The next morning, after they had taken their showers, they had a meeting in Sunako's room like yesterday.

"This is so cool! We're even with the guys we like!" Atsuki started. She was still happy from practically forcing Neji in a kimono she thought looked good on him. Arashi grunted. Sunako gave her a friendly pat on the back.

"Can't be that bad, can it?" Sunako asked. She was shot a death glare. "Okay, maybe it was. But still, you had Kakashi carrying you!"

"Okay, we get it. So we're a little lucky. How are we going to live here, hiding our chakra?" Neko asked the question no one wanted to answer. They sat their for a while. Until they related their days to the others, and decided it was time to wait for their guard-nins. There was a little more grumbling from Arashi who had to wait longer than the others for obvious reasons.

Neiji was the first to arrive, bowing slightly before heading off with Atsuki trailing behind.

Exiting the mansion, Neiji turned toward her, "Where would you like to go today?" he asked, his cold demeanor less threatening today.

It didn't take Atsuki long to figure out where she wanted to go, closing her eyes in delight and squealing, "I want RAMEN!" she said, as a confused Neiji shrugged and turned, heading toward the popular ramen shop. 'That girl is…odd.' He thought, as Atsuki followed next to him, rambling about what kind of ramen she wanted.

Neko sat in her room, awaiting the arrival of her ninja guard, "Gee, I'm bored," she said, opening the book, having a idea.

'so book…what else can you do?' she scribbled down, watching as the words sunk into the paper, disappearing.

'…what do you want?' was the reply.

Neko smirked, 'can I get something that will let me…move around more…I want to do some running today.' She wrote, smiling.

'As you wish'

Neko sat there waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

'Hello?'

'Check your closet,' was the only answer she got.

Getting off her bed, she walked over to the closet. Opening it she pulled out a black tunic with black leggings. 'Cool'

Just as she finished putting on her clothes, a slight knock on the door, told her that Gaara had arrived.

Opening the door, Gaara stood there, his face expressionless as usual.

"Good Morning, Gaara…san" she said, slightly teasing, as she watched Gaara blush slightly. She knew just how to get under his skin.

Gaara bowed, and waited till she had closed the door behind her before walking off again.

Leaving the gates of the mansion, they started walking toward the inner village, "Hey Gaara, let's go shopping."

Gaara nodded in agreement. Not like he really had a choice and turned toward the shopping center. Looking through the various crowded shops, Neko thought of her lovely plan. It had occurred to her that making Gaara freak out would be the coolest thing ever. It wasn't hard to escape Gaara's sight, slipping into a crowd of people. As she took off out of the shopping area, she felt Gaara's chakra flare. 'Crap… he's realized I'm gone.' She thought, laughing to herself and running faster.

When Sasuke had arrived at her door, Sunako had smiled brightly and instantly began chattering. Sasuke bore it stoically, putting in a few grunts here and there. He wasn't really listening to it, until they reached the entrance.

"Where are we going?"

"Umm...I don't know Sasuke. Where to?"

"..." Sunako laughed. It was a happy sound, making Sasuke's lips lift ever so slightly in a smile that Sunako couldn't see because of his back facing her.

"How about... shopping?" Sasuke's smile dropped. Great. His favorite hobby. He began to set off in a direction, walking slowly to prolong the time he wouldn't have to be near those shops. Sunako's chattering started again, falling on deaf ears.

Too soon, in Sasuke's opinion, they reached a grouping of shops and stores that sold all kinds of things. The number of people was unimaginable, dampening Sasuke's already glum mood. It only served to make Sunako happier.

While she was looking through various trinkets and such, Sasuke leaned on the wall just outside the shop, watching people pass by, but not really taking it in. Until he felt, rather than saw Gaara. This perked his interest, since his chakra was in use, but he couldn't leave Sunako behind. Perhaps he could ask him later. When he wasn't babysitting..

When there was a knock on the door, Arashi ignored it at first, preferring to finish her morning stretching. There was another knock. She took one last chance to stretch her muscles before leisurely walking to the door.

Kakashi stood there again. "Sorry I'm late. There was a cat up this really, really tall tree." He was rewarded with the much-anticipated glare. He smiled, though it was masked by his well, mask.

"You should be slapped." Arashi muttered.

"Ah, in such a good mood, are we?" A grunt answered his questions. When they got outside, though, her mood considerably brightened.

"Now," she said, facing him. "Perhaps you could take me to the training grounds the more scenic way? There seems to be less people." He nodded.

"Sure." He set off again, leaving Arashi to trail behind him in his wake, brooding in her own thoughts.

End of Ch.8

Problems  
Ch.9  
---------

Neji was a little tired of being led around by the energetic Atsuki. He already knew his way around Konoha, naturally, so there was really nothing new for him to look at. Except for Atsuki's face when she discovered something new.

Atsuki, on the other hand, couldn't believe her luck. Sure, she was a Naruto addict, but actually being in Konoha gave her a whole new perspective. Atsuki even thought she saw some people she knew, like Kiba and Shino. But it could have been her imagination, because then something else would catch her attention, something new.

It was all amazing to her, and as a good tourist should, she wanted to see all of it. And besides, it was driving Neji crazy. Which was great fun...

Gaara had lost it. He was mentally beating himself to a bloody pulp for losing sight of Neko. After a few good thirty minutes, he concluded that she had officially ditched him. Leaving the shopping area, he thought hard. 'Where would a girl like her go?' he thought, but knew he had no experiences with girls like her.

Gaara sighed, jumping to the roof of a building, he scanned the crowds below. 'It shouldn't be this hard to find a girl with bright purple hair.' He thought, looking over the crowd. Jumping roof to roof, he finally spotted the purple haired girl, she was sitting on a bench, a ice cream cone in hand.

Jumping silently in the ground, behind her, he decided to get revenge. 'I'll just scare the crap out of her,' he smirked, slowly walking up behind her.

"Hey Gaara, took yya long enough," Neko said, turning around in her chair to a surprised Gaara.

Gaara, straightened up from his stealth pose, "why did you take off?" he asked, ignoring the fact that she had sensed his presence, 'she must have saw me in the reflection of the shop window across from her,' he thought, not even coming close to the truth.

Of course Neko had sensed his presence come nearer. She had let him catch her on purpose. She was getting bored running away from Gaara.

She smiled, "I was bored. Want some?" she asked, offering Gaara her ice cream. Gaara shook his head and turned, this girl…was something else.

"So Gaara, where do you wanna go?" Neko asked, wanting to see where Gaara liked to hang out.

Gaara shrugged, "wherever you wish to go."

"Honestly, where do you like to go," she said, getting up to quickly and tripping over her feet, landing on ground, ice cream smeared all over her face.

Neko looked up at Gaara, who had his hand over his mouth. She could hear muffled sounds coming out, so she got up, walked over to Gaara, and moved his hand.

Gaara was laughing and smiling.

Not smirks or evil laughter…

Smiling big and wide, laughing his head off.

Neko was in shock.

As the tall ninja made his way through Konoha, Arashi took her time admiring a few things she hadn't seen before. The bookshop caught her eye.

"Let's go in there!" She stopped following Kakashi and darted into the place, perusing the different books. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the newest edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. She coughed slightly and moved on. 

Kakashi, who was watching her dutifully, shook his head, and grabbed his own book from his pocket and read while keeping watch on her. After much debating, Arashi finally bought a book she thought looked good. Then she walked up to Kakashi, smiled brightly, and spoke.

"Lets move, shall we?" Rolling his eye, Kakashi put the book back into his pouch and led on.

As Sasuke waited for Sunako at each store, his mood deteriorated. Each time she chattered, he replied with a few bitter remarks of his own. Eventually, she stopped talking at all, simply entering a shop she thought looked good.

It made him feel rather guilty, something he never was after snapping at Sakura or Ino, who also annoyed him. Frustrated with his own emotion, he glared moodily at the people passing by.

Sunako, inside a shop that sold jewelry had recently bought a thick metal band for her arm. But she didn't walk out immediately, instead pretending to still look, while glancing at Sasuke from time to time.

Running her fingers over the band, she wished she could show Sasuke she wasn't just another annoying girl. She had power! If she could turn this thing into a kunai or a shuriken, that would show him! Thinking that, she directed her gaze back down at the metal she held in her hand. Then she cursed. She was holding a shuriken.

Sasuke, who was waiting outside, decided he had been waiting too long. Just as he turned, he saw Sunako holding a bracelet in her hand. Then, as he watched, a strange green/black chakra covered the object. When it settled, it was a shuriken. And he could now sense the immense chakra in this woman.

Wasting no time, he wrestled Sunako to the ground. She didn't resist, instead closing her eyes. Her last thought before she was knocked out was that her friends were going to kill her.

End of Ch.9

Difficulties  
Ch.10  
--------------

Sunako woke to a rather dim cell room. /Oh great./ It wasn't long before the door opened and the rest of her friends were dumped inside. /I'm dead./

"What did you do?" Arashi demanded. /Definitely dead./

"See, that's a funny story...I just happened to, um, make a shuriken when I wasn't supposed to.?

Neko was unable to form words. "You.. made...whe...IDIOT! Now they think that we're spies!" Sunako shifted uncomfortably.

"It was an accident!"

Atsuki sighed, "what are we going to do, they aren't going to believe anything we say…" she said, resting her head in her hands.

"Well, maybe if we show them the book…" Arashi started, seeing the looks that the rest gave her.

"what you never know." She said, shrugging.

"well it seems that's are only option at the moment. We could escape but we risk being killed." Neko said, glaring at Sunako.

Everyone was quiet, sitting in their own corner, thinking of what to do.

Neko was feeling like shit. The look on Gaara's face, when he suddenly felt her immense chakra, was something she never wished to see. The look of happiness and laughter suddenly changes to the look of betrayal. He suddenly appeared behind her, a kunai to her throat.

A loud clang brought Neko back to the real world, looking up she saw two ninjas, walk in.

"The Hokage-sama wants to see you," one said, clamping cuffs to the girls. Atsuki could feel her chakra be contained in the cuffs, so they couldn't release it. It seemed the other girls realized it to.

Entering the Hokage's office, the Hokage was seated in her desk, her once friendly smile, now a frown. Their ninja guards were also there, standing at the side of the room. They acted as if they didn't know the girls, staring straight ahead, serious. The girls took seats in front of the hokage, wondering what was in store for them.

The hokage, shuffled papers on her desk, before folding her hands on the desk started, "Who are you?"

The girls looked at each other, before Neko responded, "We are who we said we are." The hokage gave her a look, "Maybe but you're from no village up North…we've checked. And you are not ordinary girls as you said you are, even the strongest ninjas don't have as much chakra as you do. What are you? Who do you work for?" she asked, watching yet again as the girls exchanged glances.

"We aren't from this world, hokage-sama. We are just regular girls, with lots of chakra. And we don't work for anyone." Arashi said, hoping the hokage would accept their answer.

Tsunade looked Arashi in the eye. "So why did you lie to me?"

Arashi sighed. "It's a long story."

"Let's hear it."

Haltingly, with interruptions from the girls a few times, Arashi told their story. She even showed Tsunade the book. Which the Hokage was examining now.

"Interesting story." Arashi didn't relax yet. 

"Do you believe us?" Neko had to ask. The Hokage sighed.

"I don't know what to believe. You say you can write in this book and it will answer back?" All four of them nodded.

"Hmm.." She picked up a pen, and thoughtfully wrote something down. It took a few moments, but she was obviously reading something.

"I believe you, farfetched as you story is. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Who was going to believe us?" Atsuki said, before anyone else had a chance to open their mouths. "We'd sound like idiots."

"Good point. Still. I don't trust you completely, yet, sorry. But how does this sound? Since you have a very large amount of chakra, have you considered becoming ninjas?"

Sunako answered, smile bright. "That would be SO cool!"

Tsunade smiled. "Do the rest of you agree?"

They nodded. The Hokage turned to get a few papers. "I will provide a way for you to do so. But before that, you must prove that you can be trusted. I'll figure out a way, but for now, you will be led back to your rooms. Don't bother leaving. They will be locked."  
"Umm…are we allowed to take these cuffs off?" Neko asked, as the hokage started scribbling things down.

"Sorry but no. I can't risk you guys turning evil on us," she said, as the girls were lead away by the nins.

As soon as the girls had left, Tsunade turned toward the nins by the wall.

"Well do you believe them?" she asked.

"Hmmm, it's rather etchy but it seems we don't have much of a choice on believing them." Neiji said his special jutsu out, "I was looking at their chakra flow and they seem to be very different than the average ninja, like you said. They are very strong and I believe if they wanted to, they could have easily escaped."

The rest nodded.

"Yes. Well anyhow, I need you lot to guard them, more than ever. I need you too be with them 24/7. So," she summoned a maid, whispering into her ear and sending her off, "you will be sharing rooms with the four."

Sasuke glared at the Hokage.. Neiji frowned, while Kakashi sighed. Gaara stayed expressionless. 

"For how long do you intend us to stay with them?" Gaara asked. He really didn't want to hang around someone who made weird feelings surface, neverless sleep near them.

End of Ch. 10

Sleeping Arrangements  
Ch. 11  
Tsunade shrugged, "I don't know…I guess until we can trust them," she said, rubbing her temples.

The maid that had came earlier, reentered and whispered into the Hokage's ear.

"Ah, it seems that your rooms are ready, I've already had the girls sent to them. But they do not know about their new sleeping arrangements. I wish you luck in breaking the news to them. Momo, take them to their rooms." She said, dismissing the nins.

---Neko's Room---

Neko sat on the edge of her bed, her thoughts going amuck. 'What am I gonna do, Gaara doesn't trust me anymore…and I had just gotten through his barrier…' she thought, remembering Gaara's laughter and cheerful face.

A knock on the door, caused her to jump slightly before saying come in. A click could be heard, as someone unlocked her door and entered. Neko was turned away from the door, but she could sense Gaara enter.

Turning she watched as the kazekage, came in, a bag in one hand.

"uh…Gaara," she started, receiving a glare, "don't call me that," he said, causing Neko to shrink away in fear. "I mean kage-sama, what are you doing in my bedroom." She asked, a little hurt by having to call him that.

"My new mission is to watch you yet again, but more closely, thus the new sleeping arrangements," he said, throwing his stuff on his bed. He went into the bathroom for a little, getting changed and taking care of business. Afterward, he climbed into bed, turning so his back was to Neko, and shut his eyes, hoping that Neko wouldn't talk to him.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry." Was all she said, as she pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

That got Gaara upset, turning back toward Neko. He watched as she slept. Gaara didn't know what to do. He had gone on this mission, at first, not caring at all about the girl, to caring about her slightly, to feeling betrayed by her, then to feeling…what? What did he feel now? He didn't know. He sighed, his mind still jumbled with questions, as he fell into a restless sleep.

---Atsuki's Room----

Atsuki sighed as she threw herself on her bed. This was so..boring. She really didn't have anything to do. Except to think. And that got really boring after a while. The cuffs also bothered her. They weren't tight enough to bring anything but a slight discomfort.

There was a knock at the door. She was too comfy to get up in answer it, so she stayed where she was.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Neji stood in the entrance, holding a cot and a book in hand. His face was expressionless as he set the cot up and put the book on it. Atsuki watched him, for the pattern on the ceiling was becoming all-too familiar.

"Hello again." Her voice was flat. Ever since Neji had sensed her chakra, he had said little. Nothing, really. She couldn't blame him really.

"Yes. Hello." His voice was carefully guarded. She sensed he felt a little angry at not being told about her power.

"Here to babysit?"

"You could call it that."

"Figures." She stopped talking, not wishing to push him farther than she needed to. But still, she felt she owed him something for putting up to her.

"I'm sorry about everything, but thanks for being so great earlier." Neji was surprised. And guilty. He had thought of the mission as nothing more than a chore. Well, at least at first. But now, with her thanks..

"Do not worry about thanking me." Then he grew silent, and tried to focus on the book, despite his attention wandering time to time and his pale eyes drifting towards the silent figure on the bed.

---Arashi's Room---

When Arashi was finally alone, and in her room by herself, she thought things went rather well. Aside from the bothersome cuffs, at least. She still had the book she had purchased, so that was something. But right now, she just felt tired. But she ignored the bed, instead choosing to lie on the floor in a heap, closing her eyes, and thinking about the day.

It had gone relatively well after the bookstore, leading to the training grounds. There she had started her book, and enjoyed the nice weather, after yesterday's rain. Kakashi too, had read his book, and she had made a few remarks.

But it was hard to remember his face when he sensed her chakra. It went from confused, and then realization hit him. Most of his face was covered, but his exposed eye showed enough. She didn't resist, instead wondering why things couldn't be different.

And with him in the Hokage's office, acting like she wasn't there. That hurt more than it should have. But there was nothing to be done about that. Nothing she could do.

A soft knock at the door caught her attention. She rolled flat on her back, facing the ceiling.

"Come in."

The door opened, and a familiar face blocked her view.

"Fall off the bed?" Kakashi remarked. His answer was a grunt.

"I'm supposed to watch you 24/7."

"Lucky you. But you will kindly stay on the other side of the wall when I use the bathroom."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then make yourself at home. It's not my room anyway."

"Is there a particular reason you're lying on the floor?"

"Un." Done talking, Arashi rolled over, leaving Kakashi to roll his eyes. Now that he thought of it, her being a spy seemed rather unlikely. Time would tell.

---Sunako's Room---

Sunako was changing when Sasuke came in, not bothering to knock. Sunako turned, only in her undergarments realizing that the door had opened. She saw Sasuke and Sasuke saw her.

"SASUKE!" she screamed, throwing the nearest object, a lamp.

Sasuke, of course, caught it but it gave Sunako enough time to run into the bathroom.

Sasuke blushed. He muttered an apology through the door, before setting down his belongings and changing. Unlike Sunako, he was done getting dressed when she reentered the bedroom, her face bright red.

"What are yo-"she saw him in his pjs…sitting on the corner of the other bed in the room, "Wooha! Please don't tell me you're sleeping here!" she asked, disbelief clearing written on her face.

"I am," was all he said, getting into his bed and pulling the covers over him. "and I suggest you get some sleep as well…you have a busy day tomorrow." He said, watching as Sunako slid into her own bed and turned off, well she realized that her lamp wasn't there, having had thrown it at Sasuke. She sighed, rolling over, her back toward Sasuke. 

"Goodnight." She said, falling asleep.

"Night."

End of Ch.11

Training  
Ch.12  
-----------

All four of the girls and their guard-nins were herded into the Hokage's office in the morning. She was prepared for them, with four seperate small piles of paper in front of her. She waited until everyone was settled in.

"I have some tests for you four. They are part of the test to pass the academy, which would make you genin. Don't worry too much, as they are relatively easy questions. You will spend the first half of today studying for this written test. Then you will be taught tomorrow how to do basic ninjutsu and the such."

The four girls exchanged happy glances. They had always wondered what it was like to be a ninja. Now they would find out...

"Are you not rushing things, Hokage-sama?" It was Neji who spoke.

Tsunade gave him a sigh in response. "They seem to be relatively bright. We need strong ninjas like them. If your worry is that they will not be ready with such little training, do not be. It is your decision when they are ready to move on."

Neji nodded, satisfied, and the girls exchanged another look. They were being trained by their guards? Interesting.

The Hokage looked down at the paperwork on her desk. Then she looked up. "Sorry. Your sensei's will take the tests and you will all study together. There's room out back if you wish."

Consequently, Kakashi was dumped with the responsibility of teaching their little 'study' session. He was one of the only ones that didn't glare at someone who tried to talk to them. Well, Neji did help a bit. But he was only a chounin.

But even Kakashi was not the best book teacher. /Where's Iruka when you need him/ Still, the girls were quite excited about becoming a ninja, and they payed attention more then they ever had to regular school.

The Academy test was fairly easy, considering they had gone over pretty much everything on it a matter of minutes ago. Then their 'sensei's' collected the tests. By the time they were returned to Tsunade, the day was almost over.

As a reward for their trust, and no attempts at escape, and because they were going to need their chakra tomorrow, she had the cuffs removed. Again, the Hokage was struck by the amount of chakra in her small office, between all the ninja.

The girls were ecstatic about their 'training', so they chattered excitedly on the way back to their rooms, finally saying goodbye and waiting for tomorrow in their rooms. Their 'guards' bore it silently, wondering what they had gotten themselves into when they accepted this mission.

---Atsuki's Room---

Atsuki entered her room, throwing herself on her bed and covering her head. "Gee that wasn't very hard, but it was time consuming. Eh, Neji?" she asked, looking up at Neji, who was sitting on his own bed.

"Yeah," Neji said, pulling off his shirt and stretching on his bed. Atsuki tried not to stare at his body but she easily gave up, soaking every detail of his lean chest.

"Atsuki-chan?" Neji said, as Atsuki met his eyes. She blushed crimson, realizing that Neji had been watching her, watch him. He was also bright red, feeling self conscious.

"I was…uh…checking out your…chakra levels…yeah! Yeah that's what I was doing," she said, sounding as if she was trying to persuade herself to believe that as well. Neji nodded, "yeah, that's what I thought." Yeah right.

---Sunako's Room---

Sunako walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. Sasuke was lying on his bed, asleep; he hadn't even bothered to put on his pjs.

Sunako giggled at his cuteness, watching as he snuggled a pillow. 'He's so cute when he sleeping…and not talking.' She thought, pulling a blanket over him and climbing into her bed.

---Neko's Room---

Neko sat on her bed, waiting for Gaara to finish up in the bathroom. She really really had to go to the bathroom. Getting up she started pacing back n forth, 'GOD I REALLY GOTTA GO!' she thought, rushing over to the bathroom door and banging on it. 

"GAARA! LET ME IN! I GOTTA GO PEE!" she screamed, through the door, forgetting all honorifics.

Gaara unlocked the door, peaking his wet head out.

"I'm taking a shower, I asked you before I went in if you needed to go and you said no," he said, shaking his head slightly, spraying Neko with water.

"Well I need to go now!" Neko said, pushing past Gaara and walking over to the toilet, her hands over her eyes, "Now get back in that shower and you better not watch me pee!" she said, pointing at a invisible Gaara, who had already went back into the shower, hoping to god that she hadn't seen anything.

Neko fortunately, hadn't seen anything. After going to the bathroom, she decided to tease Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, mind if I join ya?" she asked, pretending to pull open the curtain.

Gaara on the other hand didn't see it as a joke, rushing forward to hold the curtain in place, he slipped though, falling forward, landing on a laughing Neko.

Flushing bright red, Gaara wrapped the fallen curtain around him and stalked off into the room, quickly changing before Neko could get her laughing ass off the floor.

Gaara turned to look himself in the mirror, realizing that a small trickle of blood was coming out of his nose, 'please let that be from falling on my face, not from anything else,' he thought, lying on his bed and covering his face in frustration and embarrassment.

After awhile, Neko re-entered the room, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama. I was only joking, I didn't mean for you to take it seriously…" she said, a smile breaking out as she thought of Gaara's face as he came tumbling out of the shower.

It was quiet for awhile, before Gaara spoke, "You didn't see anything, did you?" he asked, blushing crimson under his hands.

"No, no! I didn't see anything, I swear!" Neko reassured Gaara, as she slipped under her own covers. Gaara sighed in relief…he really didn't want Neko to see him, the great kazekage of the sand…in the nude.

---Arashi's Room---

Arashi was in the process of taking her shower. She didn't have to worry about sharing, since Kakashi took his in the morning. It was her time to think, without her mind wandering towards the mysterious, and good-looking jounin ninja that...too late.

When she was all dressed and cleaned, she stepped out of the shower. Kakashi was already in bed. She crept around to the side of his bed to catch his face. It was relaxed, and not covered like usual.

Her heart thudding in her chest, she approached him. For some reason, his silver hair looked so soft. She gently ran a finger lightly over the tips. Kakashi stirred slightly, making her jump back. But he didn't wake. Instead, he rolled over, exposing more of his face. Wet hair clung to Arashi's face, relieving the warmth from both her shower and the blushing she was going through. Her hand shook as she reached out, but then stopped herself.

Her feet padded across the floor as she went into bed. She stared at the ceiling, off in another world.

---The Next Morning---

The next day, all four and their 'Sensei's' met out in the field. Kakashi and Arashi were late, but nobody said anything since they were all in the middle of training.

Pretty soon, all of them were being taught hand seals and the basics of jutsu. It was a flurry of activity as the nins showed them things, and then were imitated by their students. By the end of the day, all four girls were exhausted, but had successfully finished at least one jutsu, though the results weren't quite up to par.

Still, they were excited, tired as they were. The nins didn't say anything, but silent words were exchanged through glances.

End of Ch.12

Missions Part 1  
Ch.13  
---------

Arashi gripped a kunai loosely with her fingers. Her eyes darted to where she knew Neko was crouching in the trees. She had been on missions before, but this was her first C rank mission. For the occasion, almost as a joke, she had put on some face paint, drawing a sort of seven under her left eye. But it was raining, so it had run, giving her a frightening look. Or so she hoped.

Kakashi was in a branch in the same tree as Arashi, waiting for Gaara's arrival. He had left a few times to attend to matters of the Village of the Sand. It wasn't long before the Kazekage showed up, ghosting in on the tips of the branches to come to a stop on a branch not far from Neko. In silent agreement, all four set off in the direction of the village of the mist. Both girls were quite excited to finally be considered ninja. Their new way of traveling certainly was faster than before.

After a while of traveling, they came to a stop. Neko was beginning to anticipate this, and become nervous. Exchanging looks with Arashi next to her, she knew she felt the same. "I believe we are close to the village. If possible, we must proceed with more caution then before." Kakashi said this while looking at Arashi. She shifted impatiently, but said nothing. Slower, the four nins moved out.

It wasn't long before they reached the village. They entered the gates without much trouble, and retrieved the scroll. But once they were outside the village, they were attacked.

The typical sign of the mist ninjas was the fog that descended. But it was gone almost before it had a chance. Gaara, with rapid hand signals, performed an air jutsu that got rid of it.

So when the ninjas themselves appeared, they were easy to see. Arashi wielded her chakra immediately, strengthening muscles and her senses. /Someday./ She thought wryly. /I'm gonna be able to grow wings. That'll be the day./ Her thoughts were interrupted by the attacking mist nins.

Neko, on the other hand, was concentrating on summoning a bit of help. It arrived in the form of some rather impressive large cats. After briefly sorting out who was friend and enemy, they set off. One mist ninja, being attacked my two large jaguars, was struggling to form a jutsu. Neko, taking oppurtunity, silenced his efforts, and all movement with a few well-aimed kunai. But she was distracted, and she didn't notice the ninja jumping behind her.

"Desert coffin." The words were spoken dryly, but loudly. The unfortunate ninja caught was covered by sand from Gaara's gourd, and then his life taken. Neko nodded to the Kazekage, and looked for another target.

Arashi dodged a multitude of weapons, thanking her swift movements. She grew closer to the mist ninja, in order to use her more powerful moves. Her hands moved quickly as she ran, not forming signs, but unraveling something. Feet a blur, she approached the ninja quickly, but instead of attacking directly, jumped over him. The nin turned, but was quickly caught on a thin wire. Arashi winced at his strangled cry. 

Taking advantage, one of the female mist nins charged with a katana. A dark blur came in her path, Kakashi stopped her with a simple trip, and in one motion, relieved her of her weapon, and graciously gave it back. Through the back of her rib cage.

All around them, the attackers were either dead or very close to death. Neko and Arashi stood, shocked and stunned by their work.

"We should leave before we are attacked again." It was Kakashi's voice, gentler than usual. The two younger nins had likely just made their first kill. It was always the worst.

Neko and Arashi were silent, but they turned to leave as well. Before Neko could jump to begin, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked around, but Gaara was already leaping ahead, in sure strides. She followed.

"So the mission was a success?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." All four stood in Tsunade's office, having given her the scroll. Kakashi did the talking. Gaara stood a bit off from the others, staring off at something.

"You did good." Tsunade looked at the two girls. "I'm proud of you. Now go get some rest."

---Neko's Room---

Neko and Gaara entered their room, covered in sweat & dirt.

"Go take a shower," Gaara ordered Neko, before starting to rummage through his dresser for his night ware.

Neko shrugged, walking into the bathroom and cleaning herself off, cleaning off the dirt from her body, she realized that she had been injured, a large gash across her stomach. The freshly cleaned wound started to bleed profusely.

"GAAAA!" she screamed, in shock and pain, sliding down the tile wall and fainting. It didn't take Gaara long to break down the door and pull Neko's body from the shower. Laying her on the bed, he started to clean the wound and stop the bleeding. As he began to bandage it, he remembered one important thing…Neko was naked. Completely naked, blushing crimson, he tried to get his mind on something else, but his eyes kept climbing upper and upper. Neko on the other hand had started to reawaken, feeling rather cold. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was naked and Gaara was kneeling besides her. Getting up quick she howled in pain and she tried covering herself with her hands.

Gaara got up and pulled a blanket off his bed and threw it on her, "sorry, I had to…you screamed…and you had fainted…you could've drowned…" he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Neko sighed, "Its okay, but it really hurts…and I'm starting to feel very cold" she said, falling back down on the bed, trying to warm herself up.

Gaara walked into the bathroom, coming back with a bottle of pills and a cup of water, "here, take these and go to bed, I'll join you in a sec." he said, turning to take a shower.

"thanks." Neko said, not understanding the full meaning of Gaara's words.

She laid there listening to the sound of the shower's spray until she could hear it stop and Gaara open the door. Before she could say anything, Gaara had climbed into bed next to her.

"uh…Kazekage…" he cut her off short, "stop calling me that…I don't mind you calling me Gaara. And I have to sleep with you…you have my blanket and you're cold," he said, moving a little closer to her, yet not touching. Neko smiled, 'so he does care' she thought, closing the gap between them and snuggling into Gaara, causing him to go bright red, before relaxing. 

"Thank you Gaara."

"Your welcome, Neko." He said, calling her by name for the first time, making her heart pound.

---Arashi's Room---

Arashi ran threw the hallways toward her room, she didn't feel Kakashi's presence anymore but he was good at concealing it and was most likely near. Turning a corner, she dodged to kunai, looking up she saw Kakashi running along the ceiling, laughing quietly to himself, 'damn him…he's gonna win.' She thought, making a few hand signals and making herself light and fast, instantly speeding up.

In the end, she won, getting to bathe first. Kakashi just sat on his bed, grumbling, awaiting his turn. After they had both finished their showers, the two got into their separate beds and began to read.

"Hey! Arashi-san?" Kakashi called over from his bed, his book closed on his lap.

Arashi looked up from her book, annoyed at the fact that Kakashi interrupted at a very good part, "yes?"

"What's your story about?" he asked, lying across the bed, facing her.

"It's about…argh," she started, tossing the book toward Kakashi, "read it yourself."

"Okay!" Kakashi replied cheerfully, throwing his book across to Arashi, "You can read that while I read this." He said, starting to read once again.

Arashi gave to book a look. 'Does he really expect me to read this…' she thought, looking at the picture and name on the front…'gee, oh well I got nothing else to do…' opened the book and started to read.

It didn't take long before Arashi threw the book across the room in disgust.

Kakashi lazily looked up from his book, "You've finished already?" Arashi laughed, "ew no…goodnight Kakashi…" she said, cuddling under her covers.

Kakashi laughed, and closed his book, turning off the light.

"Kakashi, why do you even read those books?" Arashi asked, not seeing Kakashi in the dark.

Before she could stop him, Kakashi was over her, leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "To learn new things…" Arashi went bright red and Kakashi laughed, getting up and getting back into his bed. 'She's so fun to tease,' was his last thought before falling asleep.

Arashi hoped he couldn't her heart.

End of Ch.13

Missions Part II  
Ch.14  
---------

Sunako's hair blew, and she was glad she had put it in a bun. Atsuki stood nearby, and Neji and Sasuke were there as well. "Ready?" Neji asked. He had a nod from the two girls, and a grunt from Sasuke.

"Our mission is to deliver this scroll to the Village of the Mist, but there are those who would not like these negotiations to take place." Again, there was nods and another grunt. Neji tucked the scroll away. "Let's go." He jumped ahead in the lead, keeping a good pace. The others followed soon after.

A few hours into their journey, Neji stopped them. They all slowed. Atsuki was about to talk, but was silenced by a glance by Neji. He activated his Byukagen. There were a few ninjas about 30 meters in front of them. 

"5 ninja ahead." He said softly, just loud enough for the other three to hear. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, unable to see them, but sensing their chakra. The two chounin moved forward, attacking first.

Unsure of what to do, Atsuki decided that perhaps she could control some minds. Chakra flooded her own mind. She reached out and touched one of the enemy ninja's minds. The nin responded with a confusion she could feel. Tightening her grip, she gave commands for him to attack his comrade. He resisted, but she easily defeated him with a surge of power.

During Atsuki's attack, Sunako, who was nearby heard something. Her fingers twitched impatiently. Spotting a thick branch nearby, she hefted it. Then the Mist Ninja attacked. Sunako's chakra hurtled across her makeshift weapon, transforming it into a katana as it hit the nin. He was traveling too fast to stop, and met a brutal end. Choking, Sunako managed to keep her stomach from heaving, but only barely. Looking to Atsuki, she realized the girl was on the ground as well.

Atsuki shivered. She could feel the man dying. It was horrible. Soon, Neji and Sasuke reappeared closeby. Sasuke said nothing, not trusting his voice, but Neji spoke.

"The village is nearby. We will give them the scroll as planned, and return home. You did well." That praise seemed enough for the sickened girls. They stood shakily and followed Neji.

Tsunade was concerned as she looked at the two girls. They were obviously shaken. Perhaps this mission was too much. It was too late, in any case. They were ninja, after all.

"You did well. All of you." Neji nodded, but Sasuke didn't move an inch. The Hokage dismissed them, and all four walked out together, rather closer together than they had walked out for the beginning of the mission. She wondered vaguely if there was something going on. All four of her original ninjas were acting oddly. She shook it off. Men. They always acted weird...

Sasuke and Sunako waved goodnight to the others as they entered their own room.

"Take a shower and I'll bandage up you wounds," Sasuke said, leaving the room to go to the other bathroom down the hall, which he had found a few days back. Sunako silently complied with his commands, entering the bathroom and stripping herself of all clothes. She only had minor wounds, just some cuts here or there and bruises from falling and getting punched.

She turned the water on, gasping in pain as it hit her wounds. She scrubbed off the dirt and blood. Though the blood wasn't just hers, and that made her feel a little sick. She had killed a living person and it wasn't sitting well with her. Tears were mingled with the water, as she finished her shower and put on her pjs.

Sasuke had also just finished his shower, walking in just as Sunako collapsed on her bed, crying. Sasuke knew this was going to happen, yet he didn't really know what to do. He didn't know how to handle crying girls…only his usual annoying fangirls. He walked over to her, and patted her head slightly, hoping to comfort her. Sunako cried still, but turned pulling them both down on the floor, hugging him tightly.  
Sasuke sighed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

---Atsuki's Room---

Neji lay on his bed, sleepiness taking over yet he tried his best to stay awake.

Atsuki had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out and Neji could see, with his byukagen, and hear her crying.  
He had asked her to come out, but only louder sobs could be heard. He was worried.

After a few minutes, Neji was ready to break down the door and drag her out. Though as if reading his mind, Atsuki came out, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Hey, you're still up." She said, more of a statement than a question.

"Are you okay, now," he asked, as Atsuki nodded her head.

"Yeah…I cried it out of my system." She said, moving toward her bed.

Neji caught her by the arm and pulled her toward him, hugging her tightly.

"I know you're okay…but wanna sleep with me tonight anyway?" he asked, as Atsuki felt her heart beat double in speed.

"sure."

End of Ch.14


End file.
